


since feeling is first

by sarahyyy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A favour,” Grantaire repeats, and his lips curl up slightly, not quite a smile yet. “What would I get out of doing you a favour, fair Aphrodite?”</p><p>“A boon of your choice,” Enjolras tells him, because that much should be obvious. His eye catches on a bead of sweat travelling down Grantaire’s bare torso, and it is in this moment of distraction that he adds, “Anything you wish.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	since feeling is first

**Author's Note:**

> Like, 98% of this is Serena's fault. I wasn't even going to finish writing this, BUT. 
> 
> Also, if you're reading this and you haven't read [The Undone and the Divine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689674), please do yourselves a favour and read that fic because it's beautiful.

Grantaire, when Enjolras finds him, is in his workshop, which shouldn’t come as a surprise to Enjolras, but for the fact that Grantaire is working alone, not a single servant in sight. 

Enjolras tries to keep his footsteps light, reluctant to disturb Grantaire until he is done with the task at hand, especially since he looks to be in deep concentration, frowning down at the sword in his hand, before laying it down onto the anvil before him, and reaching for his hammer. 

He pauses midway through the action, and turns around, frowning. If he’s surprised to see Enjolras, he doesn’t show it. 

“I thought I smelt flowers,” Grantaire says. “No-one around here ever smells like flowers.”

Enjolras cocks his head. “Is it displeasing?” he asks.

Grantaire looks at him, stays quiet for a beat too long, and then shakes his head. “No,” he says, quietly. “It is not, not at all.” 

Enjolras smiles. “I’ll bring flowers the next time I visit,” he tells Grantaire. 

Grantaire clears his throat, clearly thrown off by that comment, but recovers quickly. “And what do I owe this visit to?” he asks. 

Enjolras isn’t a fan of beating around the bush. “I’m here to ask a favour of you,” he says.

“A favour,” Grantaire repeats, and his lips curl up slightly, not quite a smile yet. “What would I get out of doing you a favour, fair Aphrodite?”

“A boon of your choice,” Enjolras tells him, because that much should be obvious. His eye catches on a bead of sweat travelling down Grantaire’s bare torso, and it is in this moment of distraction that he adds, “Anything you wish.”

Grantaire smiles now, genuine and amused. “Anything?” he asks, and waits for Enjolras to nod grudgingly. “A kiss, then?” he suggests. 

Grantaire means it as a joke, that much Enjolras can tell. The way he throws the words out so flippantly, the way the corner of his eyes crinkle in amusement, they all speak to Grantaire’s words being made in jest, but there is a hint of careful decisiveness in it, as if Grantaire had chosen that particular act because he was sure that Enjolras would say no, and it feels like a test, one designed to ensure Enjolras’ failure, and something about that rubs him the wrong way, makes him want to prove his worth. 

He meets Grantaire’s gaze head-on, steps forwards, and ghosts his lips over Grantaire’s cheek, deliberately swift and light.

When he pulls away, Grantaire’s eyes are closed, lashes sweeping over his cheek, lips parted in surprise. Then, quicker than Enjolras can process, Grantaire has stepped away from him, moved closer to the coal forge that he was working at when Enjolras first came in. His expression is unreadable, and Enjolras smiles at that, possibly a little smug at unnerving Grantaire enough that he has to recalibrate. 

He waits for Grantaire to call him out on it, to tell him that the kiss didn’t qualify, to demand another, because Enjolras may have passed Grantaire’s test, but he would be remiss not to put Grantaire through one of his, but all Grantaire does it to just stay silent, until, “The favour?” 

“Hmm?” Enjolras hums, pleased, because Grantaire has exceeded expectations, and with that out of the way, he’s already thinking of way he can surprise Grantaire again. Grantaire is much more interesting when he’s not so carefully guarding his expressions, and surprise is, strangely enough, a good look on him. 

Grantaire smiles at that, finally. “The favour you came to ask,” he says. “What is it?”

Enjolras had come to seek sanctuary, had come to ask if he could spend some time here, out of Grantaire’s way, just so he could get some peace, but Grantaire is still staring at him, gaze sharp with something that Enjolras isn’t sure how to place —it’s not lust, not _just_ that—, and Enjolras ends up curving a sly smile, and saying, “A kiss.”

Grantaire swallows. “A kiss for a kiss,” he says, evenly, even though his eyes dart to the door behind Enjolras, as if he’s expecting it to be a joke, expecting someone to come in and start laughing. “That seems fair.”

Enjolras’ smile widens. He takes a step towards Grantaire, testing, and when Grantaire doesn’t object, Enjolras keeps moving until he’s standing right in front of Grantaire again. “So, do we have a deal?” he asks. 

Grantaire nods, hesitant, still looking like he’s not quite sure what’s happening, so Enjolras leans in close again, lips brushing Grantaire’s. “Please,” he murmurs.

Grantaire is quick to respond, hands coming to rest on the small of Enjolras’ back, bringing Enjolras closer, pressing Enjolras’ lips to his. Enjolras makes a noise, one of acquiescence, when Grantaire bites down on his lower lip softly, and proceeds to soothe the bare ache of it with his tongue. 

Grantaire’s mouth is gentle and exploratory, the kiss coming off softer than Enjolras’d thought it would be. And perhaps Enjolras should’ve expected that, should’ve expected that for all Grantaire’s roughness, that it would be like this — Grantaire’s hand gently curved around Enjolras’ hips, Grantaire’s lips softly coaxing moans out from Enjolras. 

When they eventually part, Enjolras’ hair has been hopelessly mussed, and Grantaire just stares at him, glossy-lipped and wide-eyed, and Enjolras cannot help the laughter that bubbles out from him. This is not what he’d intended to happen when he sought Grantaire out today, but this is a far, far better outcome. 

Grantaire makes a noise at that, at the sound of Enjolras’ _laughter_ , and lurches forward again, catching Enjolras’ lips in another kiss, just as gentle, just as good, as the first one was. Grantaire doesn’t stop until Enjolras is sighing softly into his mouth, fingers curling gently around Grantaire’s arm.

“That was more than one kiss,” Grantaire points out, after a moment of silence. 

“It was,” Enjolras agrees, and smiles. He reaches up, lightly brushes the pad of his thumb over one of the scars on Grantaire’s cheek, traces the rough line of it to where it ends at the corner of Grantaire’s lips. “We did agree on a kiss for a kiss, and you seem to be outpacing me.” 

Grantaire swallows, but doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask anything of Enjolras, doesn’t push, and Enjolras has to grin at that, because it’s so refreshing, being around Grantaire. 

“It seems,” Enjolras continues, “that I should try to catch up.”

Grantaire looks at him, regards him anew, and he must see something in Enjolras’ face, must read something off Enjolras’ expression that he approves of, because he smiles again, an act that Enjolras is now beginning to learn doesn’t occur as rarely as he’d thought it would be, and says, “Well, it’s only fair.”

Enjolras is smiling when he kisses Grantaire again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi! :)
> 
> (Headcanon that didn't make it beyond the planning stage -> Enjolras orchestrates his wedding to Grantaire. Like people say that Zeus married them, that he chose Grantaire for fear of conflict with any of the other gods, but lbr, Enjolras is the god of love and beauty, and he would never marry for anything other than love, so when he finds out that Zeus would have the last say on who he is to marry, he puts the idea of the gods fighting each other into Zeus' head, and slowly and slyly points Grantaire in his direction, lets Zeus decide to marry him to Grantaire, and pretends to rage over it because it is expected of him, when _ha_ , he's really getting all he wants.)
> 
> ETA: There is now [art by the lovely starfieldcanvas](http://starfieldcanvas.tumblr.com/post/128235477256/quick-attempt-at-enjolras-and-r-as-aphrodite-and#notes), and it's the loveliest thing ever, please check it out and gush about it. :DDD


End file.
